


Bedside Manner

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, kyungsoo is the worst nurse, or an attempt at it at least, together they form a cute ass couple, yixing is the worst patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: Yixing's been sick.





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> At midnight one night I decided I wanted to write about Kyungsoo dealing with sick Yixing and now here we are. I wanted it to be fluffy but I'll let you guys be the judge of whether it's a hit or miss.

“Oh hey, Kyungsoo sweetie, you’re home early.”

Kyungsoo stopped walking into their apartment to look at his boyfriend standing in the kitchen, clutching a dishrag in his hand. When Kyungsoo glanced at it he quickly hid it behind his back, smiling so widely that Kyungsoo could tell he was doing so even with the white mask he was wearing over his mouth. “Junmyeon gave me a half day,” Kyungsoo said as he took off his coat, tossing it on the back of the couch.

“That was nice of him!” Yixing moved to him. Kyungsoo didn’t miss the dishrag that he dropped on the floor behind him.

“Very nice,” Kyungsoo agreed after a hum, loosening his tie.

“Well maybe we should--”

The rest of whatever idea Yixing had in mind was swept away as Kyungsoo scoped him up and put him over his shoulder. “Why is this place so clean?” The kitchen was practically sparkling, Kyungsoo could see the laundry hanging out to dry through the balcony door window, and the only stray piece of clothing in the living room was the coat he just took off. It was the cleanest it had been in a little while.

“Are you complaining about a clean house?” Yixing’s voice was weak but Kyungsoo could clearly hear the indignation in his tone.

“Did you do the cleaning?”

“Of course I did.”

“Then yes I am because you were supposed to be in bed.” Yixing started to wiggle around in his hold. Kyungsoo slapped his ass and the movement stopped shortly after he heard a yelp. “And you left the house too?”

“Who told you?”

***  
**Kim Jongdae:** hey kyungsoo  
 **Kim Jongdae:** you know I’m not a snitch right?  
 **Me:** since when?  
 **Kim Jongdae:** what is that supposed to mean?

_-15 minutes later-_

**Kim Jongdae:** well???  
 **Me:** you know how I feel about lying  
 **Me:** are you going to snitch or not?  
 **Kim Jongdae:** Yixing is supposed to be sick right?  
 **Me:** yea  
 **Kim Jongdae:** I saw him out at the market today  
 **Kim Jongdae:** he looked like death he should be in bed

Kyungsoo sighed heavily, pressing a hand to his forehead. He quickly thanked Jongdae for his snitching before he got up to stick his head into Junmyeon’s office. “Would it be okay if I left early today? My boyfriend went rogue.”  
***

“Don’t worry about it,” Kyungsoo replied, sticking to his promise to not rat out Jongdae for his ratting out. Yixing huffed.

“I know who did it.” He then muttered something under his breath.

“Betrayal?”

“Yes! Betrayed by my immune system, by my best friend, and now by my boyfriend.” Kyungsoo reached their bedroom. It was clean as well, bed made up neater than he had ever seen it, the curtains pushed back so light fell onto a tidy nightstand and dresser top. He dropped Yixing onto the bed and Yixing just flopped, staring up at the ceiling. “When will it end?”

“Once you get better.” Kyungsoo didn’t allow Yixing a comeback. He reached to the nightstand to retrieve the thermometer lying there and tugged Yixing’s mask down so he could take his temperature. He halfway expected Yixing to spit the thermometer out and claim that he was betrayed by the small device but instead he laid there and looked defeated.

By the time Kyungsoo got off his tie, the thermometer gave a soft beep. 101. Fuck. Kyungsoo bit at the inside of his cheek. Thankfully it was holding steady, however, it was going on day three of Yixing being sick and his fever still showed no signs of breaking. If it held until tomorrow he was going to have to cart Yixing to the emergency room. It was making him nervous. Kyungsoo wasn’t really used to this. He, along with the rest of his family, tended to get sick very briefly. A day with a fever, another day to fully recover, then back out into the world.

“I’m tired of being sick,” Yixing moaned, sitting up. He started to lift himself out of bed but Kyungsoo pushed him back down. He also wasn’t used to this. When Kyungsoo was sick he was down. Door closed, lights off, water and tea and medicine at his bedside so he only had to get up to eat and go to the bathroom. His mother claimed he was one of the worst people to deal with when he was sick because he hated to have people breathing around him when he was ill, but he felt that had to be far better than Yixing’s method of trying to stubborn his fever away like it was a doctor recommend cure.

“It’d help if you lie down.” He pushed Yixing’s when he replied, sending him sprawling on the bed again.

“I’m tired of that too.” Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide.

“How can you be tired of it if you haven’t done it?” Yixing slept a little bit the first day but Kyungsoo knew for a fact that he hadn’t at all the next. Since it was a Sunday and he had to rest for work Kyungsoo slept on the couch but when he woke up he found Yixing in their room working at his computer. He was pretty sure that Yixing had been up the whole night.

Yixing tried to get up for a third time and Kyungsoo repeated the push. He then straddled Yixing’s hips, settling his weight on top of him. “Fine, I will go to sleep,” Yixing huffed. Kyungsoo crossed his arms over his chest, not budging. Yixing said the same thing before he left for work.

“Go to sleep then.” Yixing’s expression shifted from annoyed to bewildered.

“You want me to sleep like this?”

“If I move you’ll lock yourself in the bathroom and start cleaning that up.” If he hadn’t already. “Baby, you need to get rest. And if it takes me holding you down and watching you like a warden to do it then that’s what I’ll do.”

And Kyungsoo did not move. In the silence Yixing went from confused, to pouting, to smiling. “Do you think I can just sleep like this? With you on top of me?” Yixing’s hands moved to rub on his thighs. Kyungsoo snorted. “I can’t focus on sleeping, you’re distracting.”

Kyungsoo slapped one of Yixing’s hands away. It was light but still enough to make a small sharp noise. Yixing gave an over-exaggerated hiss, drawing his hand back towards his chest. The other hand continued to rub circles on Kyungsoo’s thigh. “Oh, are we playing patient and rough naughty nurse? I like it.”

“No, we are--” Kyungsoo pushed his other hand away but Yixing quickly brought both hands back, reaching to tug the front of Kyungsoo’s shirt from his pants.

“Or innocent nurse and naughty doctor? Oh, Dr. Doh caught me being naughty with a patient, are you going to spank me to teach me a lesson?”

Kyungsoo tried his hardest to keep a straight face but a smile started to break through. “So you’re the nurse now?”

“You want to be the nurse? Okay! Nurse Doh, should I demonstrate the proper way to give a sponge bath?” Kyungsoo was laughing in spite of himself but still pushed Yixing’s hands away.

“Stop it, no one is the nurse,” he said through his laughter. Yixing’s hold made it back to Kyungsoo’s thighs.

“So--”

“No naughty patient on patient either! We could have roleplayed if you were better but you wouldn’t lie down so the only thing we’re playing is sick boyfriend goes to bed.” Yixing began to pout.

“You’re the worst nurse.”

“You’re not exactly the best patient in the world either.”

“Well maybe if my nurse punished me properly I’d behave better.”

Kyungsoo clambered off of Yixing, pointing to the pillows at the head of the bed. It took a second but eventually Yixing crawled towards them and laid back. Kyungsoo kept an eye on him as he pulled off his work clothes and changed into a pair of boxers. Normally he didn’t like to go to bed without a shower but he didn’t want to have to drag Yixing in there with him. Once he turned on the white noise that helped him fall asleep he crawled into bed beside Yixing, throwing a leg over his waist and draping his arm across his chest.

“Really? It’s the middle of the day, are you even tired?”

“Go to sleep. Or Nurse Doh is never going to be naughty again.”

“Mean.”

\--

Yixing woke up with a start sometime later. He then let out a sigh of relief. Yixing had a naughty nurse Kyungsoo dream but in it Kyungsoo preferred method of punishment involved very large needles. Thankfully Yixing woke up before he could be administered anything. He shifted, wanting to go to the bathroom and clean up the sweat he felt on his face, but he was still trapped by Kyungsoo.

He looked over at his sleeping boyfriend and his heart melted at once. It was still light out and it shone softly on Kyungsoo’s face, making him look angelic. Kyungsoo swore he was lying whenever Yixing told him so but Kyungsoo smiled in his sleep sometimes and there it was at that moment. “Cute,” Yixing sighed over the little smile on his heart-shaped lips. Carefully he reached under his pillow for his phone, trying not to wake Kyungsoo with the movement. Nothing broke Kyungsoo’s even breathing. He had to have been exhausted then. The couch couldn’t have been comfortable to sleep on.

“Sleep all you want, I’m not going anywhere.” Yixing opened his camera, wanting to add the peaceful moment to his collection of Kyungsoo pictures. To his surprise, the shutter went off and when it did Kyungsoo snored, his eyes pulling open slowly.

“Are you okay?” His words were soft and his hand rubbed against Yixing’s chest. Yixing tucked his phone back under his pillow.

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m in love with a boy.”

Yixing liked to play with Kyungsoo when he first woke up. He was a lot more vulnerable in those moments and if he was lucky Yixing’s affections would get a blush out of him. Luck was on his side that day, pink rising to Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Really? You should bring him around.”

“You’d get jealous.”

“Nah, my guy’s cuter.” When Yixing cooed Kyungsoo lightly hit him in the chest. “Shut it and get the thermometer.”

It read 100 when sat under Yixing’s tongue long enough. “Finally,” Kyungsoo sighed. “It’s going down.”

“It’s the power of love.”

“What?”

“I thought, ‘oh wow I love Kyungsoo’ and my temperature went down. Power of love.” Kyungsoo knocked him in the chest again.

“You sap, that’s the power of a nap, go back to sleep.”

By the next morning Yixing’s temperature was at 99. Kyungsoo’s, however, was just starting to climb. “I’m sorry,” Yixing said to Kyungsoo. Or, more accurately, he said to the shape of Kyungsoo under their bed comforter. “I guess I was the naughty nurse, giving you a fever. Do you want me to kiss it away?” Yixing didn’t dodge the pillow that was thrown at him but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. “You’re a horrible patient.”

“You’re not exactly a great nurse either.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/toosooksoo/) come yell at me about soft boys and AUs


End file.
